


The Boy Voted Most Likely to Rule the Planet

by CryptCreeperX



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Crush, Cheating, Coming of Age, Dark, Death, Drinking, F/M, Gothic, Horror, Jealousy, M/M, Mad Scientist, Misunderstandings, Odd Family, Recreational Drug Use, Sex, Sexual Tension, Stalking, Teen Romance, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10030892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptCreeperX/pseuds/CryptCreeperX
Summary: In High School, there's the pressure to fit in, raging hormones, and seeing the boy of your dreams with someone else. Sephiroth deals with all this, plus more. The odd silver-haired teenager isn't like other boys. He's been on the run from Shinra his whole life. When he and his nutjob father move to Nibelheim and take on new identities, things get complicated. An unruly boy catches his eye. Unfortunately, this one is already taken by the most popular likable guy in school. Now, Sephiroth must contend with his feelings while making sure Father doesn't turn his schoolboy crush into his next pet project. He must choose between loyalty to family and the pursuit of his dreams.





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _This High School story has a lot more in common with dark High School vibes of 'Ginger Snaps' and 'Jennifer's Body' than the typical high school fluff so be forewarned. O_O Ages have been changed to accommodate the plot. The following chapter contains death, language, and, adult situations._
> 
> _On a side note, Child!Sephiroth's scenes just wrote themselves. He's like this adorable, mini-adult derp. Daaaw! I love him._
> 
> _(All featured artwork created by CryptCreeperX. Please do not steal it. ;-; )_

 

**PROLOGUE: On the Run**

When Father told him it was time to _take out the trash_ , Sephiroth knew what he meant. Dragging a corpse in the middle of Corel’s desert, the seven-year-old child pulled the entire weight of it with one hand. His bulky yellow hazmat bodysuit made it difficult to move and see. Not only did Sephiroth feel hot and sticky in it, but the suit appeared one size too big for his tiny frame. Each time he exhaled his plastic visor fogged in front of his face. Meanwhile, Father followed a few steps behind, donned in similar attire. Dr. Hojo remained silent as they approached a trio of chemical barrels. Hydrofluoric acid filled each of them.

Plenty of stars littered across the night sky above. The hour fell late. Only the moon and bright beams of a station wagon’s headlights offered them visual aid. As the wolves from distant rocky mountains howled, the son and father duo lifted the corpse together and carefully placed it inside one of the acid-filled containers. Even with the face mask on, the child’s unusual keen senses detected the stench of plastic, copper, and something similar to a sweet musky perfume. His father secured the lid.

In silence, both returned to the beat-up, late-model station wagon several feet away. The lively sounds of a stringed instrument ensemble played from its stereo.

They still had two more bodies to dump. That didn’t bother Sephiroth as much as knowing they needed to skip town soon. He knew the Turks were on their way. His father had been too ambitious for his own good this time. Corel’s local authorities already started to connect the number of missing persons to the town’s oddball _dentist_. It would only be a matter of time before a sheriff or Turk busted down the door of their apartment to apprehend Dr. Hojo.

“Hm, this one is too large…” noted Father as he studied the bodies in their trunk, momentarily breaking Sephiroth from his mental ramblings. His cracked voice sounded muffled behind the suit’s visor. “It was an unfortunate lack of foresight on my part, yes; one that must be remedied.”

The late-twenties man lifted off his suit’s flimsy mask and breathed in the opened air. His long dark hair was pulled back into a loose low-rise ponytail, revealing his pale skin. With a long straight nose, prominent chin, and pitch-black eyes, Dr. Hojo held all the presence of a dark brooding man. Sleep deprivation and years of intense study added lines along the forehead and between the brows. Despite his withered appearance, though, he possessed a bizarre allure. It both repulsed and fascinated many.

Father readjusted the thin frames of his glasses with a finger and stared at one of the dead bodies stashed in their wagon’s trunk space. A plastic sheet rested under the corpses to prevent bodily fluids from seeping into the carpeted interior. Dr. Hojo shook his head and emitted a low growl.

Removing his mask as well, Sephiroth instantly welcomed the chilly air of Corel’s desert. His neck-length silver hair stayed matted and pressed against his flushed cheeks and forehead.

The fact many mistook him for a girl couldn’t be helped. His long dark lashes, blush-pink lips, petite shape and large green eyes made him too lovely and delicate to be otherwise. Sephiroth learned to deal with it. He kept telling himself it was a matter of little significance. Even so, he inwardly hoped when he got older he could amass enough height and muscles to make his sex more obvious.

Observing the two corpses now, the child realized his father was right. One of them had very long legs. There was no way it’d fit inside one of the barrels.

“Be a good boy and resolve the issue for us,” ordered Father. “Snap to it now. Snap, snap, snap.”

The child’s large, jade-colored eyes dimly glowed. Their strange slit-like pupils thinned even more. Wordlessly, Sephiroth left his father’s side to fetch a blade that rested across the passenger’s side. It was so long, the back seat had to be pulled back to make room for its body.

The car’s rusted door squeaked as the youngster opened it. Sephiroth made a face when he noticed a small animal sleeping at the passenger’s foot space. Barney, a baby Behemoth coated with purple fur and spiked red hair, was _supposed_ to be on watch duty, looking out for desert wild life and any local authorities snooping close by. Instead, Sephiroth’s childhood pet kept its eyes closed. It briefly opened them and lazily stretched out its small body. The tail wagged several times when Barney noticed Sephiroth. Then it shut its yellow eyes and fell back to sleep.

“Indolent creature…” the child muttered, borrowing a line his father often used. He took out the long sheathed sword and shut the door as quietly as possible.

By the time Sephiroth rejoined his father, the man had pulled enough of the body out of the trunk to stretch out its long legs. Dr. Hojo held onto the ankles and lifted them high. Sephiroth took a few moments to remove the lengthy sword from its holster.

 _Masamune_ originated from Wutai, the very place Father was born and raised before being cast out in his teens by Lord Godo for defiling a deceased warrior’s corpse in the name of science. Setting the blade on the ground, the novice sword bearer nearly lost his balance as he yanked and pulled Masamune all the way out of its elongated holster. The white metal gleamed under the moon’s lighting.

It was said only a great warrior could weld this blade. Small hands wrapped around its handle. The child lifted the sword high. Despite having the strength to hold it, he still lacked balance and struggled not to fall backward when he held it slightly more to one side. Sephiroth managed to swiftly _resolve_ the issue with one stroke, nonetheless, making sure to strike true and hard.

Both legs plopped out without a sound. It was a clean cut.

“I feel like pizza,” Father announced later. Dr. Hojo dropped the legs and pulled out the remaining torso from the trunk. He began dragging it across the dirt path and headed to the second container. “How about you, boy? Do you desire edible substance as well?”

Holstering the massive sword with as much effort as it took getting it out, Sephiroth glanced up at him. Pizza. He suspected this was Father’s way of apologizing for the _inconvenience_ of his actions. Or perhaps the man underestimated their delicate situation and didn’t see the need to leave Corel right away. Regardless of his reasons, both corners of Sephiroth’s mouth tugged. The restless, eager spirit of a seven-year-old child started to peek out from its usual stoic façade.

He was in the mood for pizza too.

“The Golden Saucer?” the boy suggested. His green eyes brightened even more when he confessed, “Their pizza is satisfactory, Father. Also, I… want to play some of the games and ride the gondola.”

Dr. Hojo snorted. “Foolish child. The Saucer is closed. It’s past midnight. Think before you suggest.”

Sephiroth pursed his lips and shoved Masamune back into its proper place.

When silence prevailed between them, Dr. Hojo stopped dragging the body. He looked back at his son and tilted his head to one side. Words emerged low and soft when he offered, “I will take you to the park instead. Will that suffice, boy?”

Sephiroth’s youthful features glowed warmly. Despite it being late at night with the air chilly, he already looked forward to playing on the park’s swings and monkey bars. He nodded.

“Ah, excellent,” concurred his father. “Very good then, boy. The faster we dispose of these useless specimens the faster I can heat up the oven pizza at home. We will eat it at the park. On the double now, boy. Chop, chop, chop.”

Sephiroth quickly gathered the dismembered legs from the ground. He followed his father to the second barrel. Both flipped on their masks before opening the barrel’s lid and dumping the evidence in acid.

 _Taking out the trash_ was a common affair for Sephiroth. He knew these corpses had something to do with Father’s work but remained oblivious to the details. Dr. Hojo kept that information to himself. The boy’s only concern rested on luring _specimens_ to his laboratory. Some were chosen at random; others chosen for their blood type or genetic-based encoding.

For Sephiroth, he’d been encouraged to think of his assignments as a game of wit and persuasion. His _lost-child_ performance proved effective. He’d pick a spot within his target’s facility and pretend to be lost, begging them to take him home to _find his daddy_. The tears would only come out if the specimen was level-headed enough to suggest they contact the authorities than personally handle the matter. Luckily, Sephiroth’s ethereal appearance and gentle voice made them all susceptible to his influence.

Any time he succeeded in acquiring a specimen, Dr. Hojo rewarded his son by letting him play in a VR game specifically designed for him. For hours, Sephiroth practiced his swordsmanship in the digital world while his father conducted medical check-ups of his specimens. On the occasion that Sephiroth’s VR game was interrupted by the sound of screams from the lab, Dr. Hojo reminded him of their overall objective. He also warned his son not to get emotionally attached to the specimens or anyone else.

 _The world is filled with deceitful, fickle creatures ready to take what is yours, boy_. _You will learn only pain and loss if you attach yourself to someone. In the aftermath of loss, the brain pumps your body full of cortisol and epinephrine, resulting in swollen muscles and headaches. You’d think your body was falling apart. Best to avoid such symptoms altogether. Accept we are star dust; destined to exist and die alone._

Sephiroth kept those words in mind whenever he felt his stomach churn at the sight of a new target.

Unfortunately, these extracurricular activities made life complicated. The local authorities would always catch onto his father’s handiwork. At that point, the two had to skip town. It was vital they kept on the move and remained under the radar. A lot of people searched for them, namely Shinra’s people.

From what Sephiroth had been told, his father used to work for their Science Department along with a team of other scientists. Two of them, Dr. Gast and Dr. Crescent, conspired against him though. They stole his life’s work and kicked him out of the Department. Shortly after, his father was thought dead after an assassination attempt.

Sephiroth never met the traitors. He was just a baby when Shinra’s people betrayed Dr. Hojo. His mother, _Jenova_ , died giving birth to him. The Science Department – specifically, Dr. Crescent– tried to take custody of the silver-haired boy.

Growing up, Sephiroth knew he was special. He had inherited the unique genetic legacy of his mother. He could do things others his age couldn’t do; see things others couldn’t see. Father explained Dr. Crescent wanted him for Shinra’s SOLDIER program. She wanted to exploit his innate gifts. He’d become Shinra’s new shiny toy to order around and break. Thankfully, Father rescued him from that life. They fled Midgar City together and had been on the run ever since.

Seven years had passed since their great escape but they remained on the Turks’ Most Wanted list. Taking on various identities to elude the men in suits, Sephiroth and his father went through various names and occupations as frequently as they changed clothes. Dr. Hojo had been a pharmacist, a nurse, and a dentist. Sephiroth had been Stephan, Stevens, and… Bob. Still, the Turks proved relentless. They eventually tracked their location. One particular agent, a tall dark-haired man with crimson eyes, was the most persistent of them all.

 _Valentine_.

This Turk seemed hell-bent in retrieving the silver-haired boy and handing him over to Dr. Crescent. He had likely been sent on her behalf. Dr. Hojo instructed his son to avoid Valentine at all costs and not to believe any of his lies.

Deception. Running. Hiding. This had become Sephiroth’s reality. Soon, he would start a new life in a new town with a new name. Different place. Different identity. Same predicament. Because of Shinra, he couldn’t live a normal existence like the other kids. Sephiroth grew determined to bring down the company that ruined their lives, especially the two scientists that betrayed his father. He also vowed to protect Dr. Hojo at all costs. He didn’t want to lose him to prison or death; he’d already lost his mother.

“You won’t leave me, Father, will you?” the child quietly asked, removing the last body from the trunk.

This question came out of his mouth so suddenly that even he had to pause afterward. Admittedly, this fear had been haunting Sephiroth for a long time. As strong as he was, as fast as he was, as smart as he was, he dreaded the possibility of being alone in this world; of being abandoned.

“Foolish child,” Father responded with, “Only pathetic, feeble-minded little boys ask irrelevant questions like that. You are not pathetic or feeble-minded, are you?”

“…No, Father.”

“Do not act or talk as such then.”

“…Yes, Father.”

Dr. Hojo walked side-by-side with his son to the final barrel. The scientist folded his arms behind him and studied the night sky above. Even with the biohazard mask on, his voice still carried strong and loud. “Sephiroth. I’ve partaken in many experiments in my life. I’ve endured countless failures in my quest to test the laws of science. You… are my greatest creation. For the first time in my life, I stand witness to something even science cannot define or contain.”

Slowing down, Sephiroth turned his head. His green eyes filled with a soft light as he watched his father.

“In time, you will grow into a splendid man. You will sail the cosmos long after my body has rotted. It may be a difficult and lonely journey for you. That often is the case for individuals the world cannot comprehend. You may walk among men but you will always stand above them as a God. Thus, you must physically _and_ mentally be strong. You must endure and prevail. Do you understand my words, boy? Do you understand their significance?”

Sephiroth slowly nodded.

“Until the day comes when I last draw my breath, I will watch over you. You are my legacy and what a fruitful legacy that will be.” This time, Dr. Hojo looked back at Sephiroth. The creases between his brows relaxed. “Now quicken the pace, boy. I starve, heh heh heh.”

It wasn’t long until all three bodies were secured in their barrels. They buried them deep in Corel’s desert. Even if the Turks located them, Sephiroth knew his father’s work would be dissolved in the acid long before they arrived. Dr. Hojo also rigged each container with explosives. Anyone foolish enough to disturb them and survive the blast would be sprayed by the acid. Either way, their work was done. They headed home.

* * *

 

Five minutes remained on an oven’s digital timer. Warm air circulated throughout the apartment along with the aroma of freshly cooked pizza. Sephiroth couldn’t wait to feast on it. Solid food was a rarity for him. His entire diet revolved around green colored protein shakes Dr. Hojo specifically concocted for him. They tasted sweet and tangy. In the times Sephiroth felt too nauseous to ingest the shakes, he’d be strapped to an IV that pumped him with an unknown green liquid. He had no idea what the fluid contained, only that it made him feel lightheaded.

Situated on the second floor of an apartment complex, the child left the door of his bedroom opened to keep an eye on the oven directly across in the kitchen. As he did, he shoved various personal items into his Moogle-shaped backpack. Barney slept on his mattress while late-night reruns of _Chocobo and Cactuar Adventures_ broadcasted on a television screen.

“ _Kweh! Today we’re going on a grand adventure with the family, kids,_ ” announced Chocobo. “ _We’re going to have lots of super fun! Kweh!_ ”

Sephiroth sincerely doubted that. He didn’t look forward to the move. Still, he humored Chocobo and Cactuar anyway by watching the rest of their show while he continued to pack. Onscreen, Cactuar appeared next. It blinked its large green eyes and stared directly at him.

“ _Spending time with the family is super important, kids. Not all families are the same, but that’s okay. We all have one thing in common: love._ ”

“Love…” Sephiroth echoed.

“ _So make sure you spend as much time with your family and tell them you love them, kids!_ ”

“I don’t think my father would approve of that…” Sephiroth tried to reason with the fictional character, “He views love as an irrational emotion based on manipulation and coercion.”

“ _Kweh! Love your family, kids_ ,” reinforced Chocobo, as if that was the only thing that mattered right now. “ _Can you spell ‘family’, kweh?_ ”

“ _F-A-M-I-L-Y_ …” Sephiroth answered confidently and slid a pair of underwear into his backpack.

“ _Kweh! That’s right,_ ” Chocobo automatically replied moments later.

The child furrowed his silver brows while he watched Chocobo and Cactuar dance onscreen. He knew this was a recorded rerun and wondered aloud, “But what if I had misspelled it, Chocobo? It seems inappropriate to presume I would’ve answered your question correctly.”

“ _Kweh! Now onto our adventure!_ ” continued Chocobo, ignoring his question. “ _Let’s gooooo!_ ”

“Insufferable, imbecilic bird… Be gone.” With the remote, Sephiroth changed the channel to another kid show he liked.

To his right, the sound of running water came from the bathroom he shared with his father. The door was closed. Dr. Hojo currently showered, getting rid of any traces from tonight’s activities on his person. Sephiroth wanted to have all his packing done before he got out, lest he received a lengthy lecture on promptness.

The plan was simple: load whatever was left in the apartment to the car and head out to the park with their pizza. Tonight would be their final night in Corel Town. It promised to be a peaceful one. As always, Father had promised this would be the last time they needed to move but Sephiroth knew better. He didn’t question him or express his doubts though.

Already, he dreaded the woes that came from transferring schools. By now, he’d gone through three of them. Or was it four? Difficult to keep track of. At only seven-years-old, all of his instructors considered him a smart clever boy – save for that one time he told everyone his mother was an alien from outer space during Parents Day. Sephiroth shocked many adults with his knowledge of biology and chemistry too; his father had personally seen to that. _A child prodigy_ , they all claimed. His current school wanted to jump him ahead several grades.

If only he could stick around long enough to complete his classes.

The child reached and grabbed a yellow framed picture from a nearby dresser. It showed his father and him at the Golden Saucer. Sephiroth’s younger self held a Moogle plushie. A rare easy smile appeared on his father’s face. While he didn’t hold Sephiroth like the other parents did with their children, he stood close by his side with one hand on his shoulder.

Holding the framed picture close to his chest, Sephiroth recalled that had been a fun time. Father’s laugh sounded different that day; gentle and soft. He wished they could go back to that place, to that specific moment of normalcy. Sephiroth finally let go of the treasured memory when loud laughter directed his attention to a glassed door behind him. It led to his balcony outside.

Despite being one in the morning, a barbeque party commenced at the ground level’s public pool. Still holding onto his framed picture, Sephiroth padded barefooted across the carpet floor of his bedroom. He wandered to the balcony outside and peeked over the metal railing.

A large group of teenagers occupied the outdoor space. Music blasted from stereo speakers while the pits steamed with various scents of cooked meat. Liquids with bright colors were gulped down in an instant. It looked like a lively environment, complete with party balloons. Sephiroth stood upright when he noticed a good number of topless women strutting about in the party. They swam or danced, swaying their hips to the beat of the music. The child’s cheeks colored warmly.

He was familiar with the biological structure of females but had never seen a naked one in person before. The illustrations on his tablet left… a lot of details out, such as how breasts appeared when under the influence of gravity and motion. Interesting.

Sephiroth blinked several times when he discovered two teens at a dark corner, both male, doing something with their lower regions. The child shifted his head to one side. He watched their bodies repeatedly press together. Baffled by this activity, he determined it was some sort of mating ritual. But what was the point? Males could not procreate with other males. Sephiroth wondered if the information he’d read on human reproduction had been wrong all along. Perhaps he missed some vital piece of data. He’d have to ask Father for additional input whenever he had the chance.

A sequential beeping sound from the kitchen reminded Sephiroth about the pizza. He turned away from the odd scene below and re-entered his bedroom, ready to check on dinner. Sephiroth froze by the glassed door when he discovered the tall silhouette of a man at his room’s opened entry.

The stranger’s arrival came so soundless and swift Sephiroth hadn’t detected him until now. Even Barney stayed unaware. His young Behemoth still slept. Standing several feet away from the intruder, Sephiroth recognized the dark two-piece suit he wore; complete with a tie and white collared shirt. Short raven-black hair reached down to his neck. His piercing red eyes locked onto the boy’s green.

It was Valentine.

“Sephiroth… I mean you no harm,” Valentine murmured. He took only one step forward with both palms opened and raised, proving himself unarmed.

Sephiroth dropped the framed picture in his hands. It made a low _thud_ sound as it hit the carpet floor; too low to wake Barney up. The boy mentally cursed at himself. Had he stayed vigilant, he would’ve picked up on Vincent’s signature scent above the pizza’s aroma. He also would’ve heard him approach over the sounds of his television and the party’s music below. Remembering he had left his sword on the passenger’s seat, Sephiroth knew Father would scold him for his negligence later.

“I’m glad you’re all right…” continued the Turk. He stayed by the doorway with hands still up in the air but leaned his head forward. “You have to come with me. Okay? I need to get you somewhere safe.”

Maintaining his distance, Sephiroth’s nose caught whiff of more unique scents in the air. Gun metal, moss, and cinnamon. They matched the profiles of two Turks that usually accompanied Vincent in his manhunt mission: Tseng and Veld. Either they were in route or currently blocked potential escape exits.

Hearing the water in the bathroom still running, the boy contemplated on alerting Father of the intruders. His mouth stayed pursed when he noted the pistol tucked discretely in Valentine’s jacket. The last thing Sephiroth wanted was to prompt the Turk to remove his weapon and shoot the man in the bathroom. His priority was to protect Father. At all costs.

“Sephiroth, come with me,” Valentine urged again and finally lowered his hands. The light in his red eyes shimmered. “You don’t need to be afraid of me.”

 _Afraid?_ The child nearly snorted. That word held little meaning for him when it came to life-threatening circumstances. His strength and speed made him more terrifying than the boogeyman that supposedly slept under his bed whenever he forgot to floss his teeth. It wouldn’t take much effort to ram his tiny fist into Valentine’s ribbed cage and yank out his still beating heart. This possibility certainly explained why the Turk took great care in approaching him; he’d essentially entered a lion’s den.

Every part of Sephiroth demanded he eliminate the threat and extract Dr. Hojo before the other two Turks arrived. That made logical sense. Sephiroth stayed put though. The fact Valentine came by himself and unarmed, fully knowing he could die, stirred the child’s curiosity. Either the Turk had a death wish or was foolish enough to believe he could overpower a boy classified as a Class S threat.

“My God… You look more and more like her each time I see you…” Valentine’s voice was nearly lost to the television’s cheery melody. His chest rose and fell as he took a slow, deep breath. “I promised your mother I would protect you at all costs and bring you back to her. Not a day goes by that she doesn’t think about you, Sephiroth.”

The mention of _mother_ caused the boy to glower. Sephiroth knew better than to engage in conversation with this man. However, the sensitive topic prompted him to spit out, “ _Liar_. My mother is dead.”

“That’s not true…”

“ _Silence_ ,” the boy cut him off. “You are trying to deceive me and take me away from Father.”

Valentine moved forward. He stopped in the middle of the room when Sephiroth took a step back to keep their distance. The Turk paused. Then he kneeled on one leg to reach the boy’s eye level. “I’m not sure what you’ve been told, Sephiroth. I don’t know how much you know or _don’t_ know. However, I’m not what you think I am. I am not your enemy.”

“Oh?” Sephiroth wrinkled his nose. A peculiar smell drifted in the air now but he chose to ignore it, feeling too invested in their conversation. “You came to kill my father and take me to Shinra. That is all I need to know you’re my enemy.”

“Not everything is what it seems to be…” Valentine lowered his gaze to the ground. He found the framed photo of Sephiroth and his father together there. The Turk visibly swallowed. “I’m not sure if you’re ready to hear the truth. Quite honestly, I shouldn’t be the person to tell you it. The truth should come from someone who deeply cares about you.”

Standing several feet away, Sephiroth remained motionless.

Valentine stared intently at the child now. “Your mother isn’t dead. She’s alive. Dr. Crescent… _She_ is your mother, Sephiroth.”

Remembering his father’s warnings, Sephiroth took another step back. He refused to believe Valentine’s lies. His thick locks of silver hair swayed as he shook his head and clenched his small fists tighter. The ivory skin of his cheeks flared with color. “Jenova was my mother. Dr. Crescent is the traitor who wanted to take me away from Father. She betrayed Father. Go back to your _master_ , Turk. Go back and rot with the rest of Shinra’s dogs.”

“I’m sworn to protect you.”

“I don’t require your protection. I need you to go away and leave us in peace.”

“I’m not leaving you behind,” Valentine declared and rose to his feet. He stood at full height. “I already failed you once. I’m not going to fail you again. Perhaps one day, after you know the truth, I can ask you for forgiveness. But until that day comes, I will do everything in my power to protect you.”

The man’s words sounded strange to Sephiroth’s ears. _Forgiveness?_ Forgiveness for what?

Sephiroth’s patience waned. He reminded himself that Valentine was a Turk. Anything coming out of this man’s mouth consisted of lies intended to confuse him. Shinra’s operatives excelled in deception. All the same, Valentine’s words possessed an air of sincerity in them. A type of sadness and rage existed in his eyes too. It reminded Sephiroth of his father’s whenever he asked about mother.

Before Sephiroth could contemplate more on this Turk, a _click_ sound echoed in his bedroom. His eyes shifted to another figure. It stood directly behind Valentine.

Father.

The water in the bathroom was still running but there stood Dr. Hojo with a towel wrapped around his waist. His wet black hair draped over his shoulders. He held a gun in his hand and pointed it directly at the back of Valentine’s head. The hammer was already pulled back.

“You did well, Sephiroth,” Father commended. “You distracted Mr. Valentine long enough for me to get into position, heh. Such a good boy…”

Sephiroth’s mouth formed a thin line.

The baby Behemoth awoke from its slumber with a slow start upon hearing Dr. Hojo’s loud voice and chuckle. When its yellow eyes fixed on an intruder, however, its tail instantly shot up straight. It snarled at Valentine. Quickly, the young Behemoth jumped down from the bed and scurried to Sephiroth’s side, ready to protect him. Its small, high-pitched roar echoed across the room. Concerned his pet might accidentally run into the line of Father’s fire, the boy snatched Barney up and held it close to his chest.

“Ah, I imagine the position I’ve put you in must be frustrating, eh, Mr. Valentine?” Dr. Hojo pointed out with a sneer. “And here I thought you were a well-trained professional Turk capable of detecting threats a mile away. You’ve gotten sloppy.” Dr. Hojo turned to Sephiroth. “Or… perhaps the sight of my son has relieved you of your senses, hmm? Quite a beautiful child he is, wouldn’t you say? He does remind you of a certain _someone_. Doesn’t he?”

Valentine’s teeth tapped together.

“Dr. Crescent must be getting desperate,” continued Dr. Hojo. “After all this time, she is still using her lap dog to retrieve what is rightfully mine.”

“Hojo…” the Turk muttered back at last. Valentine’s half-lidded eyes strayed to the scientist behind him. “There’s no need to let this go on any further. I’ll call off the hunt. You’ll be given a clean slate. You can do whatever the hell you want from this point on; I no longer give a damn. Just give me the boy. This madness has to stop.”

“You sound as if I acted alone on this. Don’t forget, _she_ conceded to it too.”

“She is trying to set things right.”

“It’s too late to _set things right_. We’ve crossed the point of no return. In the end, we are scientists; we have always been scientists. We worship the same principles and have sacrificed much for those principles. An inferior mind like yours wouldn’t understand.”

Valentine’s jaw clenched. “Maybe I don’t. But I _do_ understand a great sin has been committed against an innocent boy. _He_ is the one paying the price for your _principles_. If there is an ounce of humanity left in you, Hojo, you will hand him over to me.”

Dr. Hojo edged closer. “I’ve no intention of giving up my son, Mr. Valentine. Any reckless buffoon that attempts to take him away from me will reap the consequences. Starting with you.”

Hojo pushed the gun’s tip against the Turk’s head. His index finger moved to pull back the trigger. He paused, however, when a high-pitched noise erupted from the kitchen.

Thick gray smoke pumped into the air from the oven. Its fogged glass lit up brightly, revealing a fire had started. The stench of charred pizza lingered in the apartment. Sephiroth realized that had been the strange smell he detected earlier.

The non-stop alarm sound momentarily caught Hojo off guard. In a blur, Valentine moved left. He halfway twisted his body and elbowed the other man on the face. Hojo stumbled back. Sephiroth reactively flinched when he heard the loud pop of his gun go off. His father yelled as he blindly fired several shots into the air, trying to hit Valentine while falling backward. One projectile grazed Sephiroth’s shoulder. He blinked at the fresh cut.

“Get down!” Valentine ordered and leapt toward the child. Pushing him to the floor, the Turk shielded Sephiroth from another stray bullet. Blood splattered across the carpet. The boy noticed a blotch of red quickly spread across Valentine’s chest.

Sephiroth coughed. While the closed oven contained the fire, the flames hadn’t died out due to the ignitor still on. Blacker clouds of smoke emitted from the kitchen. They filtered throughout the apartment. Sephiroth’s acute nose made it difficult to breathe in the toxic air.

Underneath the Turk, Sephiroth clutched onto Barney who yelped and squirmed under the weight of the tall man lying on top of them. The boy heard the Turk’s erratic heartbeat. Valentine’s fatal chest injury forced his heart to work double time, supplying him with blood only to cause him to choke on it. Red streaked a corner of Valentine’s mouth. Sephiroth knew he wouldn’t last long.

“ _Why…?_ ” the boy found himself asking, staring at the enemy who shielded him. “I… I didn’t require your assistance.” He coughed again.

“I already told you… I’m sworn to protect you…”

Sephiroth lay motionlessly, looking up at him. Their faces were inches apart from each other.

For the briefest of moments, Valentine smiled. It reached his own peculiar set of eyes. His thumb brushed aside a strand of silver hair from Sephiroth’s right cheek. Despite breathing out his final moments, the Turk looked completely at peace.

“You may be a child, Sephiroth…” Valentine whispered, “You may not have control over your life right now… However, in time you’ll get to decide on what kind of man you want to be when you grow up… That’s something science or your parents can’t control… Don’t lose that. Don’t lose your light…”

Sephiroth watched the light in Valentine’s red eyes slowly fade. Blood dripped from his parted lips. The Turk exhaled one more time before he collapsed on top of him. His punctured heart stopped beating.

“ _Why…?_ ” the child murmured beneath him. Staring blankly at the ceiling above, he observed the smoke gather there.

The sound of footsteps quickly approached from Sephiroth’s left side. His father appeared in his vision now. Dr. Hojo stood above him, peering down at him with a pale expression on his face.

“Are you hurt, boy?” His father quickly shoved Valentine’s body to the side. Barney whined and freed itself from Sephiroth’s grasp while Dr. Hojo scanned his son for visible damages. He grimaced when he noticed a cut on the shoulder. His laugh sounded forced as he uttered, “A scratch, boy… Heh, just a scratch. I’ll heal that up soon.”

It seemed like a pointless gesture, Sephiroth thought to himself. His body already started to mend the wound. Before he could point this out, his father grabbed the back of his head and pulled him close, holding him tight in his arms. Sephiroth froze. His body grew tensed.

This… was the first time his father ever hugged him.

“I’m not letting them take you away from me; _never_ ,” Dr. Hojo mumbled close to Sephiroth’s ear. His damped skin smelled of fresh ivory from his recent shower. The next words that came out of him sounded low and harsh. “The world will burn before they can take you away. You belong to me…”

Green eyes softened. Sephiroth slumped deeper into his father’s arms, taking comfort in his warmth, smell, and closeness. The child wanted this embrace to last forever.

When Sephiroth noticed the fallen Turk next to them, his body reactively stiffened again. He knew he should’ve been glad by the results. Valentine was finally gone. He no longer posed a threat to them. And yet, Sephiroth couldn’t find it in himself to be content with this conclusion. The Turk’s demise and his words left him feeling… lost.

“We need to leave, boy,” Dr. Hojo implored when he pulled away. He held Sephiroth’s face with both hands. “Gather your belongings. Quickly. Others are coming.”

Father was right. Sephiroth heard Valentine’s partners close by. They shot the lock mechanism of their apartment’s front entry and forced their way in. Dr. Hojo hurried to shut the door of Sephiroth’s bedroom and block it with a dresser to buy them time. He grabbed his pistol off the ground afterward.

At this point, Sephiroth got to his feet. He laced up his shoes and slipped on his backpack within seconds. After retrieving his pet, he followed Dr. Hojo to the balcony. The child paused at the glassed door to look back at Valentine one more time.

 _Don’t lose your light_. The boy tried to dismiss those final words as trivial nonsense. Nonetheless, they resonated deep within him for some reason. Even the conversation that happened between Valentine and his father moments ago evoked many questions. They seemed on familiar terms with each other. Did Father… know this Turk beforehand?

A loud banging from the other side of the bedroom door jotted Sephiroth out of his stupor. His father yelled for him to hurry to the balcony. The boy complied. He joined his father outside and looked down at the pool below.

By now, the party-goers paused and looked up at the commotion. The music still thumped but no one danced. Other residents in the apartment building also came out of their dwellings to investigate the bizarre scene. Many eyes widened in shock when they noticed a man donned in a bath towel and his seven-year-old son leap over the balcony’s railing from the second floor together.

Sephiroth held his breath and made sure to hold onto Barney tightly as he dropped two levels straight down. In seconds, blue consumed his vision.

Underwater, Sephiroth kicked up his legs until he reached the surface. Barney slithered out of his grasp by then and padded to the edge of the pool with its paws. Sephiroth followed in the same direction. Both got out of the pool before Dr. Hojo did.

While Barney rapidly shook itself, the boy waited for his father. Dr. Hojo cursed. It was a rare occurrence for the likes him, especially when the highly intellectual man deemed such immature language beneath him. Sephiroth reached out a hand to him, urging him to hurry. Father looked reluctant to get out of the water though. His son soon discovered the issue.

The dive’s deep impact caused the man to lose his towel in the process. As amusing as that was, the colorful moment became short lived. Several shots rained over them from the balcony.

The Turks.

Immediately, the barbeque party dispersed. Teenagers screamed as they scattered in all directions. Those in the pool swam for the ledge. Modesty be damned, Sephiroth yanked his father out of the water. In his panicked state he used a bit too much force. Dr. Hojo’s arm made a crude _pop_ sound. He yelled a high note and collapsed on the wet pavement in front of his son; his limb a tangled mess. While Sephiroth felt relieved he hadn’t torn off his arm, the man’s face turned into a fierce red color.

Dr. Hojo gritted his teeth and barely managed to say, “The car, boy…”

Bullets bounced off various surfaces close to them. Thanks to the teens that scattered everywhere, the Turks had trouble finding a good shot. Sephiroth realized their bullets were intended for Dr. Hojo though. He made sure to position himself close, offering his father extra coverage as they dashed for the family station wagon. It was at the parking lot just beyond the pool area.

The Turks lowered their weapons. They dropped into the pool as well to pursue the chase on foot.

Soaked and naked and in physical agony, Dr. Hojo muttered a range of lengthy incoherent words when they arrived at their car and opened its unlocked doors. Sephiroth knew he’d be reprimanded over his lack of strength control later – it was something he still needed work on. Inside the car, he helped his father pop the arm back into place and issued a faint apology. Dr. Hojo responded with a growl. Sephiroth naturally assumed his frustration came from the arm pain. However, he soon learned of an unpleasant revelation as they sat inside their car.

The keys to the ignition… They had been left behind during their hasty retreat.

Dr. Hojo opened the glove department and pulled out a crystal orb. He passed it to his son. “Boy, deal with those Turks while I bypass the vehicle’s ignition system.”

It wasn’t a request: _it was an order_.

Sephiroth instantly knew what he had to do. He’d initially considered using Masamune to do the job but Father’s plan proved more effective. The boy took the fire materia and fused it with his left arm. His skin surged with warmth and dimly glowed red.

Under regular circumstances, bonding materia in this manner would’ve resulted in the arm catching on fire. Materia users were, thus, advised to fuse the orb with a weapon or item instead. They could harness the powers of Gaia without blowing up an appendage in the process. For Sephiroth, though, he suffered only mild discomfort from this direct method. His peculiar blood type could adapt and symbiotically fuse with the Lifestream’s crystallized essence.

Equipped with a fire orb in his arm, Sephiroth got out of the car. He made sure to close his door so that Barney didn’t follow after him. Meanwhile, Dr. Hojo busied himself with the car’s wires, attempting to spark it to life while trying to ignore the flares of pain that jolted across his arm.

Standing in the middle of the parking lot, a cool breeze settled over Sephiroth. His damped silver hair clung to his alabaster skin. In the far distance, the sound of sirens wailed. It indicated the local authorities had been called and were in route. He estimated they’d arrive in ten minutes, which meant they had to be gone before then if they hoped to make it out of Corel without further complications.

The rapid succession of footsteps against hard pavement directed Sephiroth’s attention straight ahead. He found Tseng and Veld closing in. Both Turks had their weapons drawn out. However, the two simultaneously stopped meters away when they noticed his left arm glowing.

“Sephiroth…” the right one – the older one named _Veld_ – started, “Stand down, son. No one has to get hurt tonight.”

“One already has gotten hurt…” the child remarked in a quiet voice. He mentally pictured Valentine’s bloodied smile and cast his eyes on the ground. “Leave. Leave us alone and tend to your fallen man.”

Silence filled the space between the three figures in the parking lot. Despite his small height, Sephiroth stood with his head held high and shoulders pulled back. He didn’t want to come off as weak or intimidated in front of these men. Straight ahead, Veld took a step forward.

“It wasn’t your fault. Was it, child?” he started, “I surveyed Valentine’s wound. It came from a 9mm Glock pistol. I don’t imagine you’ve used a gun before. Have you?”

Sephiroth refrained from confirming Veld’s assessment.

“We’ve no intention of punishing you, son,” the older man stated. “Whatever you’ve done, we know it was not of your accordance. Our objective is to ensure your safety and accompany you to Midgar.”

Sephiroth stayed quiet. Behind him, the car’s engine briefly revved up. It died a moment later. Father still needed more time to get it started.

Meanwhile, the second Turk – _Tseng_ – moved away from Veld. He looked to be in his teens; his long black hair was pulled into a high ponytail. The young man kept his gun down but walked a few steps to the side. The light in Sephiroth’s green eyes intensified. He suspected this one intended to circle around him and get a clear shot of Dr. Hojo while Veld distracted him. For Sephiroth, this confirmed Shinra’s intentions. They wanted to take out his father.

Sephiroth raised his left arm. It grew brighter. This prompted Tseng to stop in his tracks. Tseng met his gaze, conveying that same emotionless façade Sephiroth conveyed to the world.

“Don’t you want to see your mother?” Veld spoke again. “We can take you to her tonight, son.”

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes. The hand of his left arm formed a small fist. Once again, these Turks were trying to exploit his emotions and confuse him. He had enough of these mind games. He closed his eyes and drew out the powers held within his infused materia.

“ _Jenova was my mother_ ,” Sephiroth declared as he cast a semi-circled wall of fire around him. It instantly blocked Veld and Tseng from him and his father.

“My god…” he overheard Veld say above the loud cracking of flames, astonished by the fire-master level Sephiroth had achieved despite his very young age.

“My mother is dead,” Sephiroth announced soon afterward. His eyes burned brightly. “…as will _all_ of you be if you pursue us any longer.”

The cluttered engine of the car sparked to life at last. Through the flames, the small silver-haired boy turned and stalked back to his father.

Dr. Hojo murmured a word under his breath as he observed his inferno. He stared at Sephiroth afterward when he got inside the car. From the passenger’s seat, the child mentally commanded the wall of fire to grow even higher, as high as their ten-storied apartment building. He wanted to send a strong message to those who dared to come after them again.

Within seconds, the station wagon’s tires squealed. They pulled out of the parking lot at a fast speed.

Sephiroth’s final night in Corel wasn’t as peaceful as he had hoped it to be. Their pizza had burned. Both were drenched in water and smelled of chlorine. His father sat stark naked behind the wheel with his long black hair clinging to his skin everywhere. And the Turks had likely called in the choppers in their futile attempt to apprehend them. No, it had not been a peaceful, happy night for Sephiroth.

Barney licked the boy’s left hand, as if to console him. Then it settled on his lap, slowly wagging its tail. Sephiroth looked out his window as they raced down a street. He saw his fire still burning at his rear view mirror. Then he watched buildings and cars flash by while they sped into the night.

Hopefully their next location fared better.


End file.
